Del odio al amor
by bruxi
Summary: ¿Quién dice que de la aversión no puede surgir el amor? InuYasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi probarán cuán cierto es el refrán que dice que, del odio a al amor, solo hay un paso. [En respuesta el reto 53 propuesto por Fumiis Bragisnki en el foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Segundo reto que completo! ¡Espero que os guste! xD**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Del odio al amor…**

Suspiró tenuemente, observando con lágrimas en los ojos como sus compañeras se despedían de la que, hasta ahora, había sido su capitana y amiga en el equipo de voleibol—. ¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Faltas tú!—La aludida se vio empujada.

—Capitana…

—Ya no soy la capitana, Kag. Llámame por mi nombre—dijo ella, sonriendo de forma dulce.

—Kikyô-sempai. —Amplió la sonrisa y abrazó a la muchacha de abundantes rizos negros.

—Dejo todo en tus manos. —Kagome tragó saliva y la abrazó fuerte: iba a echarla muchísimo de menos. Para ella, Kikyô era más que una capitana o una amiga, la había ayudado en incontables ocasiones. Fue la primera en echarse a llorar como una loca cuando le dijo que se mudaba a otra ciudad por motivos del trabajo de sus padres.

Ambas se separaron. Kikyô le limpió las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y Kagome trató de sonreír. Acompañaron a la chica hasta el aparcamiento donde, nuevamente, la despidieron entre abrazos y besos. Kikyô abrazó una vez más a Kagome—. Sé que serás una buena capitana—le susurró al oído. Kagome suspiró.

—Lo seré, te prometo que no te defraudaré, sempai.

—Sé que no lo harás, Kag. —Terminó de despedirse de las demás y se metió en el coche con sus padres. Las chicas del equipo de voleibol corrieron unos metros detrás del vehículo, gritando que extrañarían a Kikyô.

Secándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, Kagome respiró hondo y se envaró—. ¡¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas como lelas?! ¡A entrenar todas ahora mismo!—Las chicas se sonrieron entre sí.

—¡A sus órdenes, capitana!—Kagome asintió y siguió los apresurados pasos de las chicas. Se sintió repentinamente observada y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados. Hizo una mueca y siguió su camino: nunca le había caído bien InuYasha Taisho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrió la puerta de la sede del consejo estudiantil y la cerró de un golpe, bufando—. Andamos de malas.

—Miroku, cállate. —Se dejó caer en una silla y apretó los puños. Aquella niña de dieciséis años no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a Kikyô. No entendía como la había podido dejar a cargo del equipo de voleibol. Las pocas veces que se había cruzado con ella, habían acabado discutiendo a gritos y, si no fuera porque Kikyô siempre se interponía, estaba seguro de que habrían llegado a las manos.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos ¿por qué Kikyô había tenido que irse? ¿Por qué lo había rechazado cuando le pidió salir? ¿Tal vez era que ya sabía que se iba y por eso no quiso iniciar algo que tarde o temprano terminaría?

Un golpe y una carrera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sobresaltó cuando vio un fajo enorme de papeles caer sobre el escritorio que tenía delante de él—. ¿Qué demonios… —Se asomó por un lado de la pila de papeles para descubrir a una chica alta y de pelo castaño, respirando agitada y ligeramente despeinada—. ¿Qué es todo esto, Sango?

—¡Y aún lo preguntas!—exclamó ella, indignada—. ¡Pues resulta que son todos los malditos presupuestos que aún no has mirado siquiera! ¡Y tenemos que presentar el informe a la dirección en dos días! ¡DOS DÍAS! ¡Así que ya puedes ponerte "señor presidente"!—gritó la muchacha, haciendo el signo de las comillas con las manos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese no es el trabajo de Miroku?! ¡Para eso está el tesorero!

—¡Primero tienen que pasar por ti, imbécil! ¡Luego ya se encarga el pervertido!

—¡Hey! ¿A quién llamas pervertido?

—¡Al emperador! ¡No te jode!—InuYasha y Miroku tragaron saliva mientras veían a Sango caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de entrada y cerrar de un portazo bien fuerte.

—¿Y a esta qué mosca le ha picado?

—Tendrá la regla.

—¡Os he oído!—Se sobresaltaron al oír el chillido al otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Dando un gran suspiro, InuYasha tomó la primera hoja y comenzó a leer, desganado. Igual el trabajo lograba distraerlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Buen trabajo, chicas!

—¡Gracias, capitana!—Kagome suspiró, no se acostumbraba a eso de "capitana". Se metieron todas en el vestuario, para ducharse y vestirse.

—¡Kagome!—Se giró, descubriendo a Yuka y Eri—. ¿Has entregado ya la solicitud del presupuesto?—La muchacha parpadeó.

—¿No se encargó Kikyô-sempai antes de irse?—Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí para luego volverse a ella.

—Kikyô-sempai dijo que no le daba tiempo, que tendrías que hacerlo tú. —Kagome palideció ¡el maldito plazo cerraba en dos días! ¡Oh, mierda! Se precipitó al pequeño despacho que había en el polideportivo y comenzó a buscar como loca ente los cajones. Encontró unos papeles sujetos con clip y con un post-it que ponía _Presupuesto curso actual_ y lo sacó. Afortunadamente, Kikyô los había cubierto, solo faltaban sus datos y su firma. Agradeciéndole a su sempai por haberse acordado, cubrió todos los espacios que faltaban y corrió cual bala a la velocidad de la luz hacia el edificio principal del instituto. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se detuvo jadeante ante la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Se dobló, tratando de recuperar el aliento, para luego enderezarse y llamar a la puerta. Oyó un gruñido y un pase y entró, con pasos vacilantes.

—Bu-buenas tardes… —InuYasha levantó la cabeza al oír la voz dulce e insegura. Ahí estaba esa niña, Kagome Higurashi.

—Buenas tardes ¿en qué podemos ayudarte, lindura?—Ahí estaba, el Miroku seductor. Volvió la vista a los papeles que estaba mirando, dejando que su mejor amigo se hiciera cargo.

—S-sé que es algo tarde, pe-pero… Aquí está la solicitud de presupuesto del equipo femenino de voleibol—dijo ella, sonrojada y tendiéndole los papeles a ese chico de cabello negro sujeto en una pequeña cola con unos ojos azules como zafiros. Miroku le sonrió y cogió los papeles, rozando intencionalmente su mano con la suya. Kagome la apartó, sonrojada.

—Pues llegas tarde. —Kagome respiró hondo, tratando de controlar sus nervios para no saltarle a la yugular al idiota de InuYasha Taisho.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero con todo el lío que hemos tenido… Aún faltan dos días para que entreguéis los informes ¿no?

—Así es guapa, no te preocupes. —Miroku se acercó a Kagome y le mostró su perfecta dentadura blanca—. Nosotros nos encargamos… —La azabache se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su trasero. Se sonrojó furiosamente y chilló. En menos de un segundo, Miroku estaba tirado en el suelo con un buen chichón en la cabeza.

—¡Pero serás pervertido! ¡No puedo quitarte la vista de encima!—Sango le sonrió a la roja muchacha que no sabía dónde meterse—. Discúlpale, es un imbécil.

—Sango… Te has pasado… —se quejó Miroku, sobándose la mejilla desde su posición en el suelo.

—¡Y una mierda me he pasado! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! Y no te preocupes por el presupuesto, InuYasha se encargará.

—¡Oye…

—He dicho que te encargarías. —La escalofriante mirada que le lanzó su amiga, bastó para sentarlo de nuevo en la silla, mascullando maldiciones—. Es más, creo que le debes una disculpa a…

—Ka-Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

—… a Higurashi-san. Así que la acompañarás a casa. —InuYasha la miró incrédulo.

—¡No estarás…

—¡No me repliques! ¡Habéis asustado a la pobre y lo menos que puedes hacer por ella es eso! Además ¿tú has visto la hora que es? Entre que se cambia y tal se hará de noche ¡y no pretenderás que una muchacha indefensa ande sola por calles oscuras!—Dicho esto, agarró a Miroku, llevándoselo con ella, mientras Kagome suspiraba e InuYasha bufaba.

—No hace falta que me acompañes, sé cuidarme perfectamente yo soli-

—Lo haré. Pero solo porque no quiero que Sango me golpee. —Soltó el chico, sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle la espalda al tan solo imaginarse la paliza que le daría su amiga castaña como no acompañase a esa niña a su casa.

—Pero…

—He dicho que lo haré y lo haré. Ahora vete a cambiarte si no quieres salir de aquí a las mil y monas. —Kagome respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de controlar su ira ¡¿quién se creía que era para darle órdenes?! Se encaminó a los vestuarios, ya vacíos, y se cambió el uniforme de gimnasia por el regular del instituto. Se peinó y demoró un poco en recoger todo el material que habían utilizado.

Luego, apagó las luces y salió del polideportivo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejó la llave en conserjería y fue hacia los casilleros de los zapatos. Vio que InuYasha Taisho ya estaba allí. Terminó de ponerse sus propio calzado y guardó los otros—. Has tardado—dijo él, mirándola de reojo. Lo cierto es que casi no la había reconocido con el uniforme puesto: la falda azul a cuadros, la blusa blanca y la chaqueta azul, junto con el lazo del mismo color y las medias azul marino, le sentaban bastante bien. Así como su melena abundante y rizada, tan negra como la suya propia—. _¡¿Pero qué narices estoy pensando?!_—Con un bufido, echó a andar. Haciendo gala de una paciencia que no sentía, Kagome lo siguió.

Anduvieron todo el camino en silencio, tan solo roto por Kagome indicándole a InuYasha por donde tenían que ir. Finalmente, llegaron a las escaleras del enorme templo en el que la chica vivía. InuYasha se sorprendió, él pensaba que Kagome Higurashi era la típica niña rica y mimada a la que le consentían todo ¿tal vez se había equivocado?

Kagome subió un par de escalones y, respirando hondo, se volvió a mirarlo—. Gracias por haberme acompañado. —Le sonrió; acto seguido, dio vuelta y siguió subiendo las numerosas escaleras de piedra, mientras InuYasha se sonrojaba a causa de la hermosa sonrisa que la muchacha le había dedicado.

Sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar de nuevo. Kagome Higurashi era una cría, una niñata estúpida. Nunca se fijaría en ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bostezó aburrido y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano, mirando por la ventana. La clase de filosofía era sumamente aburrida. Sus ojos vagaron por el paisaje del patio del colegio, hasta detenerse en un grupo de chicas que estaban corriendo. Parecía que los de primero tenían educación física. Dos mesas delante de él, vio a Miroku sonreírle de forma pervertida, señalando con la cabeza a las muchachas. InuYasha bufó, ya estaba por apartar la vista, cuando sus ojos dorados toparon con cierta pelinegra de rizos azabaches, haciendo ejercicios de gimnasia rítmica. ¿Por qué no estaba corriendo con las demás? Junto a ella, había otras dos chicas: una era también de primero, la otra era de su curso, concretamente (si no se equivocaba) la capitana de las animadoras.

La vio contorsionarse y dar varias volteretas hacia atrás. Se fijó en la forma en la que el uniforme de gimnasia se le pegaba a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, y en la que unos rizos traviesos que escapaban a su coleta bailaban sobre su rostro. Entonces vio, a unos metros de donde estaba ella, a un chico, también de primero, parado sobre sus pies, observándola.

No supo por qué una oleada de celos lo invadió. Tensó la mandíbula y volvió la atención a la clase, apartando todo pensamiento.

Solo la miraba para compararla con Kikyô, sí, eso debía ser. Echaba de menos a la chica que le gustaba y por eso observaba a su "sucesora". Solo eso, nada más que eso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Enhorabuena, Kagome, bienvenida a Los Wolves. —La azabache sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Yura-sempai! ¡Te prometo que no te defraudaré!

—Lo sé, Kikyô me habló muy bien de ti, me dijo que podrías cubrir su puesto sin problemas. —Kagome amplió la sonrisa y asintió. Iba a ser difícil superar a su sempai, pero haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para no defraudar la confianza que había depositado en ella.

Caminó feliz hacia los vestuarios—. Higurashi… —Se volvió al oír que la llamaban.

—¡Hola, Hôjô-kun! ¿No deberías estar con los chicos?—Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa. Esto… yo… me preguntaba si ya tenías alguien para…

—¡Kagome!—Yura volvía sobre sus pasos, cargando un uniforme perfectamente doblado en sus manos—. Toma, tu nuevo uniforme. Necesito que te lo pruebes por si hay que pedir más o menos talla o arreglarlo…

—Oh, vale. —Le sonrió a su amigo y compañero de clase a modo de despedida—. ¡Nos vemos, Hôjô-kun!—Siguió a Yura, dejando al pobre chico ahí plantado. Hôjô suspiró y dio vuelta. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando intentaba hablar con la chica de sus sueños.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome observó maravillada su reflejo: la falda azul tableada le quedaba justo a la mitad de los muslos, y la parte de arriba se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho, dejando al descubierto su estómago plano y su ombligo. Le pareció una imagen de lo más atrayente y se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que se ponía algo que mostrara tanta piel, aunque debería acostumbrarse—. ¡Te queda genial!—Su sonrojo se acentuó al verse observada por casi todo el equipo de animadoras. Todas habían sido de lo más amables y simpáticas en cuanto entró en su vestuario.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó una voz.

—¡Sango! ¡Ven a conocer a la nueva integrante!—Kagome parpadeó al ver delante de ella a la misma chica castaña que hacía un día había obligado a Taisho a acompañarla hasta su casa.

—¡Eres tú!—Sango la abrazó—. ¡Bienvenida al equipo!

—Gra-gracias. —Las demás se fueron dispersando, charlando entre ellas, quedando solo ellas dos.

—¡Nunca me imaginé que fueras a ser tú la sustituta de Kikyô!—A Kagome se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas y Sango se apresuró a disculparse, ligeramente sorprendida.

—No es nada, es solo que Kikyô-sempai…

—¿Erais muy amigas?—Kagome asintió y suspiró.

—No sé si estaré a su altura.

—¡Oye! ¡Si te recomendó por algo sería! ¡Kikyô no es de la que hace las cosas porque sí!—Kagome le sonrió.

—Gracias…

—Uesugi, Sango Uesugi.

—… Uesugi-sempai. —Sango frunció el ceño.

—Sango, solo Sango.

—¿Sango… sempai?—La castaña bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo San-go—enfatizó.

—Pe-pero eres mi sempai.

—¡Tonterías! Solo eres un año más pequeña que yo, no es para que me tengas tano respeto. —Kagome suspiró, resignada, y asintió.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo ahora después de clase? Si vamos a ser compañeras de equipo y vas a pasarte seguido por el consejo ahora que eres la capitana de las chicas de voleibol, tendremos que conocernos mejor ¿ne?—Kagome parpadeó y abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan genial como Sango Uesugi quería pasar tiempo con ella? Ayer no la había reconocido, pero ahora que le había dicho su nombre, sabía exactamente quién era: la capitana del equipo de Kendo, la primera chica en llegar a ese puesto, además de practicar deportes varios, animadora de honor junto con Kikyô el curso pasado (por lo que había oído) y admirada por todas las estudiantes femeninas en el instituto.

—Y-yo…

—¡Está decidido! ¡Cámbiate y nos vamos!—No tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, guardando cuidadosamente su nuevo uniforme de animadora en la bolsa de deporte. Se colgó al hombro la bolsa con los libros y fue a junto de Sango, quien ya la esperaba, impaciente.

Ambas chicas salieron del instituto, topándose en la entrada con InuYasha y Miroku—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Soltó InuYasha, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

—Yo la he invitado, es mi nueva amiga. —Kagome la miró, sorprendida de nuevo—. ¿No esa sí, Kagome-chan?

—S-sí—contestó la aludida, bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Sango sonrió ampliamente.

—Asunto arreglado. Vamos a por unos batidos. —La castaña enganchó su brazo con el de la muchacha y tiró de ella, instándola a andar. InuYasha miró para Miroku, molesto.

—A mí no me mires, ya sabes cómo es Sango. —Dicho esto, se incorporó a la animada charla de las chicas.

InuYasha los siguió, nada convencido. Conocía a Sango ¿qué era lo que tramaba?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Dime, Kagome-chan ¿dónde vives?

—En un templo…

—¿En serio?

—Pues déjame decirte que eres una sacerdotisa muy hermosa, Kagome. —La chica se sonrojó, sobresaltándose al sentir aquella mano de nuevo en su trasero.

—¡Pervertido!—chilló Sango, golpeándolo con el codo en toda la coronilla. InuYasha gruñó, molesto, bebiendo de su batido. No había dejado de observar a Kagome Higurashi ni un solo instante: a la luz del día, era aún más guapa de lo que había supuesto. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto con sus pensamientos. Rodó los ojos al ver a Sango salir furiosa de la cafetería, seguida de un arrepentido Miroku. Por propia experiencia, sabía que sus amigos no volverían hasta dios sabe cuándo. Miró para Kagome, quien no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?—Las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca, sin que él pudiera detenerlas. Kagome levantó los ojos, clavándolos en él.

—Si es una broma, no tiene gracia—dijo ella, mirándolo perspicaz.

—¡¿Quieres ir, sí o no?! Miroku y Sango no volverán hasta dentro de una hora, como mínimo. —Kagome revolvió su batido con la pajita. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada que hacer, y un pequeño paseo no le vendría nada mal. Llevaba días sin poder relajarse.

—De acuerdo. —InuYasha asintió, pagó los batidos que habían consumido y salió, con la mochila al hombro. Kagome lo siguió a paso rápido.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta el parque. InuYasha la miró de reojo y bufó. Tanto silencio le crispaba los nervios—. Y… ¿tienes hermanos?—Kagome levantó la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida por la pregunta. No esperaba que iniciase una conversación.

—S-sí—se aclaró la garganta y continuó—, uno pequeño, un niño. Se llama Sôta.

—Ah… —Silencio de nuevo.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó al fin la muchacha. InuYasha gruñó.

—Un medio hermano mayor imbécil y arrogante llamado Sesshômaru.

—Oh. —Y de nuevo silencio.

—¿Tus padres?—siguió InuYasha, descubriéndose a sí mismo queriendo saber más sobre Kagome Higurashi.

—Papá murió cuando Sôta era casi un bebé, por eso mamá, Sôta y yo nos mudamos al templo, con los abuelos. Antes vivíamos en Tokio. —InuYasha tragó saliva al ver como un par de lágrimas querían escaparse de los ojos castaños. Odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres.

—Mi madre también murió cuando era pequeño. —Kagome lo miró, sorprendida por la noticia—. Se la llevó un cáncer.

—A papá también, no se lo detectaron a tiempo. —Ambos chicos se miraron durante unos minutos. Finalmente, InuYasha suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

—Oye ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta casa? Es tarde. —Kagome asintió.

Mirando en direcciones opuestas esperando para cruzar, ambos sonrieron. Había sido un rato agradable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suspiró y sacó su nuevo horario de la mochila. Hoy le tocaba entrenamiento de animadoras, mañana de voleibol y pasado de ambos. Gracias al cielo, los profesores concedían permisos especiales a aquellos que estaban en los clubes, y como se acercaban los campeonatos deportivos, sus integrantes andaban como locos de un lado para otro. Esperaba no tener que pelearse con ningún otro club por un campo para entrenar. A Kikyô era lo que más la exasperaba.

Guardó el horario de nuevo en la carpeta y suspiró, cogiendo la mochila de deporte—. ¿Hoy también te quedas, Kagome?—le preguntó Ayumi, una de sus amigas y compañeras de voleibol. Asintió.

—Me toca entrenamiento con las animadoras.

—No sé como lo haces. —Kagome sonrió y se despidió de ellas. Si no fuera porque necesitaba todos los puntos posibles, no lo haría.

Llegó al vestuario de las animadoras y todas la saludaron efusivamente—. ¡Kagome-chan!—Vio a Sango haciéndole señas para que se pusiera a su lado—. ¡Mira, estás justo a mi lado!—Kagome sonrió y procedió a ponerse un chándal. No utilizaban el uniforme salvo en los partidos, exhibiciones y demás. Y, como era última hora, podían llevar el chándal que les diese la gana, sin necesidad de usar el reglamentario del instituto.

Ya cambiada, salió junto con Sango. Hacía buen tiempo y hoy iban a entrenar al aire libre—. ¡Chicas, chicos!—Kagome observó a los animadores, los muchachos que formaban parte del equipo. Vio como uno de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta la saludaba. Lo reconoció: era el primo de Hôjô el de su curso—. Como sabéis, tenemos una nueva integrante en el equipo, que va a cubrir el puesto vacante que dejó Kikyô. Ven aquí, Kagome. —Tragando saliva, se levantó del césped y se puso al lado de Yura—. Bien, Kagome, me gustaría que hicieras un par de ejercicios, para demostrar al equipo que eres merecedora de este puesto.

—De acuerdo. —Respirando hondo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y fue realizando los ejercicios que Yura le indicaba. Todos aplaudieron en cuanto acabó el último—. ¿Qué opináis?

—Es ágil y pequeña, será fácil levantarla—dijo un chico de cabello negro. Los demás rieron mientras Kagome se sonrojaban.

—¿En serio, Jakotsu? ¿No será que has decidido cambiar tu sexualidad y quieres meterle mano?

—Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa, Kagura.

—Comprobémoslo. —Kagome vio como el primo de Hôjô se levantaba, se ponía delante de ella y, sin mayor esfuerzo, la cogía de la cintura, levantándola en el aire. Gritó y se sonrojó furiosamente. El muchacho rio y volvió a ponerla en el suelo, riendo.

—¿Nueva?—Una voz tremendamente grave y masculina la sobresaltó. Se giró, descubriendo al capitán del equipo de fútbol: Kôga Takayama—. Eres la que va a sustituir a Kikyô.

—¡Pero si es muy pequeña!—exclamó un chico de larga trenza. Kagome volvió a enrojecer mientras los demás reían.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

InuYasha apretó con tanta fuerza el lápiz contra la mesa que la punta se rompió. Había sentido la furia invadirlo al ver como aquel guaperas medio gay levantaba a Kagome por la cintura. No le había hecho ni pizca de gracia ver cómo la tocaba ni cómo ella se sonrojaba.

Gruñó, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué le cabreaba tanto? Apenas había hablado civilizadamente un par de veces con Kagome Higurashi, sin gritarse o insultarse. Admitía que la chica era bonita, que tenía unos ojos marrones expresivos y preciosos, que brillaban cuando sonreía y…

¡La madre que lo…

_Le gustaba Kagome_.

Aquella fue una revelación trascendental para el pelinegro. ¿Desde cuándo? Tal vez… ¿la primera vez que discutieron? Nunca nadie le había levantado la voz del modo en que lo había hecho ella. Pero ¿y Kikyô? ¡Él la quería, quería a Kikyô!

Volvió a mirar a Kagome y algo en él se revolvió al verla reír junto al imbécil de Kôga y su séquito de inútiles. Nunca había sentido tantos celos en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando otros chicos coqueteaban con Kikyô. ¿Por qué de repente se daba cuenta de que le gustaba Kagome? Su mente le trajo el recuerdo de la primera vez que la había visto…

_Entró en el polideportivo, a buscar la muñequera que se le había olvidado sobre uno de los bancos. El equipo de voleibol femenino estaba haciendo las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes. Entonces la vio: una pequeña figura, con unas proporciones perfectas, saltando para darle al balón con la palma de la mano abierta._

_Se fijó sobre todo en lo bien que el uniforme de gimnasia marcaba sus curvas y en los graciosos rizos que escapaban de su recogido, dándole ganas de tirar de uno. Entonces, uno de los balones fue a dar contra su cara, tirándolo al suelo. Enseguida se vio rodeado de varias chicas—. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien?—InuYasha levantó la cabeza, descubriendo a la chica a la que había estado observando._

—_¡¿Eres estúpida?! ¡Me has hecho daño!—Lejos de callarse, le había replicado._

—_¡La culpa es tuya por estar parado como idiota!—Y empezaron a discutir como posesos. Rutina que se repitió día tras día._

Respirando hondo, tomó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente de la sala del consejo estudiantil, dejando a medio hacer el informe para la dirección. Bah, ya lo terminaría mañana. Ahora tenía algo más importante entre manos.

Fue corriendo hasta donde estaban practicando las animadoras y se instaló bajo un árbol, a observar el entrenamiento o, más específicamente, a Kagome. Se sentía como un acosador, pero no iba a permitir que le quitaran algo que consideraba como suyo.

Tras unas extenuantes dos horas en las que se terminó cociendo al sol, las animadoras terminaron el entrenamiento. Sango, quien había visto a InuYasha instalarse cerca para observar a Kagome, le dio un codazo a su nueva amiga, señalando para el chico. Kagome enrojeció ¿qué hacía él allí? ¿La había estado observando todo el tiempo? Se dio la vuelta, para irse a los vestuarios—. ¡Kagome!—Un escalofrío la recorrió al oírlo llamarla por su nombre de pila—. Si has terminado, te espero en la salida. Te acompañaré a casa. —Dicho esto, InuYasha desapareció. Kagome parpadeó ¿qué acababa de pasar?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los siguientes días, fueron más o menos iguales: InuYasha se empeñaba en esperarla y en acompañarla hasta casa. Insistía tanto en hacerlo, que Kagome no podía ni discutir con él—. Kagome. —Levantó la vista a sus amigas, a las que tenía un tanto abandonadas—. ¿Es cierto que sales con InuYasha Taisho?—La azabache pestañeó, para luego enrojecer.

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Yuka?! ¡InuYasha y yo no somos nada!

—¡Pero si ya lo llamas por su nombre de pila!—Su sonrojo se acentuó ¡porque él se lo había pedido!

—Y os han visto iros juntos todos los días desde hace una semana—continuó Ayumi.

—Dinos, Kagome ¿te gusta?—Bajó la cabeza, reflexionando sobre el tema ¿gustarle? Bueno, admitía que InuYasha era guapo hasta decir basta, con esos atrayentes ojos dorados, la piel bronceada y esos músculos que podía adivinar bajo la camisa siempre desabrochada del uniforme.

¡Oh, joder!

_Le gustaba InuYasha_.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al darse cuenta de ello. ¿Qué haría cuando lo viese esa tarde, a la salida?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

InuYasha levantó la vista al cielo, viendo las nubes oscurecerse. Parecía que iba a llover. Menos mal que siempre tenía un paraguas en la sala del consejo de estudiantes. Se puso el abrigo y lo agarró, colgándose también la mochila al hombro—. ¿Hoy también vas a volver con Kagome?—le preguntó Miroku.

—No te importa—contestó, de forma hosca.

—Creí que te querías a Kikyô. —InuYasha fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada—. Solo me limito a constatar un hecho que tú mismo nos repetiste hasta la saciedad. Así que dime ¿te gusta Kagome?—InuYasha suspiró.

—No… no lo sé. Creo que sí pero… —Miroku alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees?

—Es que, como tú bien has dicho, quería a Kikyô pero… también me fijaba mucho en Kagome, desde el primer día que la vi. No sé qué hacer, Miroku, estoy hecho un lío. —El otro chico sonrió, divertido.

—¡Pues ir a por ella! ¿Qué si no? Te gusta, tú a ella también. —InuYasha abrió los ojos, con sorpresa—. Sí, solo hace falta ver cómo te mira. Y ambos estáis solteros y sin compromiso.

—Pero Kikyô…

—InuYasha, Kikyô te rechazó y, como tú bien has dicho, Kagome te atrae desde el primer día.

—¿Y si es solo un calentón?

—Ya, claro, por eso no puedes soportar a ningún otro estudiante masculino a menos de tres metros de ella. Cosa que, déjame remarcar, nunca te ocurrió con Kikyô. La pregunta es ¿por qué le pediste salir a Kikyô si la persona que te gusta es Kagome?—InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces!—Y dicho esto, salió dando un portazo. Miroku sonrió. Al fin el muy idiota se había dado cuenta. Llevaba todo el año oyéndolo quejarse de lo niñata y estúpida que era Kagome Higurashi, pero él sabía que había algo más bajo toda esa capa de insultos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Respiró hondo y entró en la zona de los casilleros. Vio a InuYasha apoyado sobre la pared de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sus ojos dorados fijos en ella. Se cambió los zapatos y fue a su lado—. ¿Has traído paraguas?—Fue lo primero que le preguntó.

—No…

—Pues compartiremos el mío—dijo, señalando con la cabeza las gotas que comenzaban a caer, repiqueteando contra el suelo del patio. Kagome creyó que sus piernas se convertirían en gelatina ¿compartir el paraguas? ¡Eso solo lo hacían las parejas!

—No hace falta. Yo… puedo pedirle a mi madre que venga a…

—Lo compartiremos—sentenció InuYasha una vez más, abriendo el paraguas con un sonrojo cubriendo sus bronceadas mejillas. Era consciente de lo que implicaba que un chico y una chica compartieran el paraguas, de que, si alguien los veía, enseguida se extendería el rumor. Y eso era justamente lo que él quería: así los demás buitres se alejarían de Kagome.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a él. Kagome se sobresaltó, su rostro semejando un enorme—. I-InuYasha…

—¿Qué?—cuestionó él, de forma distraída, mientras daban los primeros pasos fuera del instituto.

—T-tu brazo… —Sus ojos dorados se posaron en ella.

—¿Te molesta?

—No pero…

—Pues vamos. —No se atrevió a decir nada más. Simplemente dejó que él la guiara. Anduvieron todo el camino hasta el templo en silencio. Esta vez, en vez de dejarla debajo de las escaleras, el chico insistió en acompañarla hasta arriba. Ya delante de la casa de ella, la azabache quiso soltarse de su agarre y darle las gracias, pero InuYasha se le adelantó en hablar—. Kagome ¿te gusta alguien?—Su sonrojo se acentuó y desvió la vista, azorada. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que a él ni le iba ni le venía esa información, pero su corazón latió fuerte y algo le dijo que no desperdiciase la oportunidad.

—Sí—dijo, con voz firme. InuYasha clavó sus ojos en ella y afianzó el agarre en torno a sus hombros, acercándola más hacia sí y deslizando ese mismo brazo por su espalda, hasta rodearle la cintura.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

—Mejor que a nadie—respondió, con la respiración agitada. InuYasha miró para esos ojos chocolates que le habían llamado la atención desde el primer día; sin previo aviso, soltó el paraguas, le tomó la mejilla con la otra mano y dejó caer sus labios sobre los suyos. Kagome gimió y se aferró a la camisa de su uniforme, intentando seguir los movimientos de aquellos expertos labios sobre los suyos. InuYasha pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y ella se lo concedió, gustosa, derritiéndose en sus brazos en cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron. La lluvia los golpeaba sin piedad, pero perdidos como estaban en un mar de sensaciones, ni se percataron siquiera.

—¡Nee-chan!—El grito de su hermano la devolvió a la realidad. ¡Se estaba besando con InuYasha Taisho! Interrumpió el candente y húmedo beso, sintiendo unas ansias asesinas en contra de su hermanito—. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué os estabais besando?

—¿Quién estaba besando a quién?—Oh, genial, y aparecía su abuelo.

—¡Papá, por favor! ¡Ha sido cruel mandar a Sôta a espiarlos!—¡Hala! ¡Toda la familia al completo!

—¡Abuelo! ¡¿Que has hecho qué?!—exclamó, tapándose la cara con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

—¡Tenía que saber quién era el que últimamente te estaba acompañando siempre a casa!

—¡Eso no ha estado nada bien, papá! Por favor, discúlpale, joven. —InuYasha, quién se había mantenido mudo espectador de la escena de la familia Higurashi, miró a la cálida sonrisa y a los ojos amorosos de la madre de Kagome.

—InuYasha Taisho, señora—dijo, haciendo una rápida reverencia.

—Oh, muy bien. Kagome, entrad en casa, estáis los dos empapados. —Kagome miró incrédula para su madre.

—Pero mamá…

—No hace falta señora, yo ya me iba. —Kagome le sonrió agradecida a InuYasha, quien le devolvió el gesto, con los ojos brillantes, hecho que hizo que volviera a sonrojarse.

—Tonterías, pareces un pollo pasado por agua. Entra en casa, al menos para secarte un poco. —Kagome suspiró, viendo a su madre cogerse del brazo del confundido muchacho. La mujer podía ser realmente cabezota. Así que recogió el paraguas olvidado minutos antes en el suelo y los siguió al interior de la vivienda.

Dejó a InuYasha en el salón mientras ella iba a buscar un par de toallas y su madre se metía en la cocina, a preparar algo caliente para que tomaran. Cuando las tuvo bajó de nuevo las escaleras, y su respiración se cortó al toparse con un InuYasha desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Su cara adquirió un tono de intenso carmín. Aclarándose la garganta para que supiera que ya estaba allí, le tendió una toalla—. Toma. —El muchacho sonrió de forma arrogante al percatarse de lo que su semi desnudez había provocado en Kagome.

—Gracias—dijo, acercándose. Pero en vez de tomar la toalla, la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta hacer que chocara contra su pecho. Kagome gritó, apoyando las manos contra su pecho, notando la piel caliente bajo sus palmas. ¿Qué pretendía?—. Antes, me fastidiaron el momento—susurró InuYasha en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse—. Kagome… —La tomó de las mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo—. ¿Yo te gusto?—preguntó sin rodeos, retomando la conversación que habían dejado a medias. La azabache tragó saliva, pero asintió—. Eso es un alivio, porque tú a mí también. —Su corazón se aceleró—. Por eso quiero intentarlo contigo, así que… ¿t-te gustaría ser…

—¡SÍ!—chilló, sin darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta. InuYasa parpadeó para luego echarse a reír. Kagome se sonrojó de nuevo, pero sonrió, feliz, en cuanto InuYasha la levantó por la cintura en un abrazo, también sonriéndole, para luego fundirse ambos en un tierno beso. Comenzando así algo nuevo para ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La noticia del noviazgo de Kagome e InuYasha se expandió como la pólvora en cuanto, al día siguiente de empezar, InuYasha se acercó a ella y la besó delante de todos los alumnos que había en los casilleros, como si fuera un perro marcando su territorio. Lejos de enfadarse, le había encantado esa muestra de posesividad.

Y, tres meses después, seguía encantándole que él hiciera cosas como esa. Mientras estiraba antes de empezar el entrenamiento con el equipo de voleibol, vio a su novio sentado en las gradas del polideportivo, observándola. Lo saludó con la mano y le sonrió. Una de las chicas se acercó para preguntarle algo y su atención se desvió hacia ella. InuYasha también sonreía, orgulloso de que Kagome fuera suya; en ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, había descubierto un montón de cosas que le encantaban de ella: cocinaba como los ángeles, se sonrojaba cada dos por tres, sobre todo si él andaba cerca (algo que le parecía adorable), era una muy buena amiga, capitana y gimnasta y no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Recordó que eso les había traído alguna que otra discusión, pero a ver, ella tenía que entenderlo ¿a qué hombre le haría gracia que otro (u otros) tuvieran excesivo contacto físico con su novia? Comprendía que, al ser animadora, iban a tener que cogerla, lanzarla y todo eso, pero había notado que alguno se pasaba un poquito de la raya. Kagome le había dicho que era un exagerado.

Y otra cosa que no le gustaba nada era que el idiota de Kôga parecía estar colgado de su Kagome desde el primer día que la vio. Siempre lo pillaba mirándola a escondidas, hablando con ella e incluso en una ocasión intentó abrazarla. Gracias a dios, Kagome se dio cuenta y se zafó a tiempo. Aunque le pidió que no hiciera nada al respecto—. Si lo ignoro, se acabará cansando. Confía en mí, por favor—le había dicho. Él había suspirado pero había sentido, para luego besarla.

Sonrió. Kagome le había dejado bien claro que solo lo quería a él, quizás no con esas mismas palabras, pero sus acciones hablaban por ella. Ancheó la sonrisa al verla dar órdenes y corregir posturas a las demás chicas del equipo de voleibol. Ahora entendía por qué Kikyô la había dejado al mando.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Hola!—Se abrazó a su novio y se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. InuYasha la estrechó por la cintura y profundizó el beso. Kagome rio en cuanto se separaron—. Gracias por quedarte siempre.

—Eres mi novia, se supone que es lo que tengo que hacer—dijo él, moviéndose para ponerse a su lado, sin soltar el brazo de su cintura. Kagome le sonrió ampliamente, mientras ambos salían del polideportivo.

—¿Vas a venir a verme el sábado?

—Es tu primera aparición oficial como animadora, claro que iré.

—Vale, pero intenta no ponerte muy cerca del abuelo, ya sabes como es. —InuYasha rio.

—Tranquila, pequeña, iré con Miroku. Él también se muere por ver a Sango. —Kagome volvió a sonreír y subió el rostro para darle otro beso.

¡Cómo lo quería! Pero no se había atrevido a decírselo, tenía miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo y de que se diese cuenta de ello. Disfrutaría al máximo del tiempo que lo tuviera, aunque rogaba porque este no acabara nunca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Ya estoy deseando ver a Sango! Siempre se le ve algo de…

—¡Miroku! ¡Cómo empieces a hablarme del culo de mi mejor amiga, te dejo plantado y me voy con la familia de Kagome!—El azabache suspiró.

—Le quitas la diversión, tio. ¿Acaso tú no estás deseando verle el culo a Kagome?

—¡MIROKU!—advirtió, en tono amenazante—. ¡Ni se te ocurra mirar siquiera a mi chica, sucio pervertido!—Miroku rio, mientras ambos muchachos entraban al estadio del instituto, donde numerosos alumnos ya esperaban, charlando y riendo sobre los bancos de las gradas. Buscaron un par de sitios libres y se sentaron. InuYasha metió las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía un frío de caray, pero nada iba a impedirle ver a su preciosa novia en su primera exhibición como animadora.

Empezó a sonar una música de banda y el comentarista comenzó a hablar, dándoles la bienvenida y contando un poco sobre el partido que iba a tener lugar. Entraron los jugadores de ambos equipos, y tanto Miroku como InuYasha rodaron los ojos en cuanto oyeron a las chicas chillar emocionadas ante la aparición de Kôga, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y los otros jugadores. Ambos equipos se colocaron en sus respectivos banquillos y, entonces, hicieron su aparición los dos equipos de animación. Los ojos le brillaron en cuanto vio a Kagome dar un par de vueltas hacia atrás a modo de saludo, al igual que las demás chicas. Y también fue presa de los celos al ver lo sugerente y sexy que le quedaba el uniforme de animadora: la falda apenas le tapaba la mitad de los muslos, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto, y la camiseta se ajustaba a la perfección a su pecho, resaltando este y permitiéndole ver su plano estómago, con el ombligo al descubierto. Al poco que se agachara, se le vería la ropa interior. Cómo pillara a alguien observándola más de la cuenta, iba a correr sangre. Y su primer candidato parecía que iba a ser Kôga Takayama. El muy imbécil no le había quitado la vista de encima a su chica desde que había entrado.

Lo vigilaría bien de cerca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El partido terminó 3-1 a favor de los Wolves. Kagome y los demás hicieron una coreografía de celebración en medio del campo al acabarse el encuentro. La azabache vio a su novio entre la maraña de gente en las gradas y su corazón se aceleró. No había podido buscarlo antes para poder concentrarse en los ejercicios, pero ahora nada le impediría ir a saludarlo como era debido.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra de nuevo, corrió hacia los vestuarios para coger sus cosas, sin cambiarse siquiera, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su cuerpo chocó contra alguien y perdió el equilibrio. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Pensó que era InuYasha y ya estaba por sonreírle, cuando sus ojos, en vez de encontrarse con los dorados de su chico, se toparon con unos negros—. Kôga-kun… —Se apresuró a alejarse de él, dando gracias al cielo porque InuYasha no los hubiera visto—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Kagome asintió y dio un par de pasos, para salir, pero el muchacho de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, se lo impidió.

—¿Querías algo, Kôga-kun?—preguntó, empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

—Has estado genial ahí fuera.

—Gracias. Tú también. —Hizo amago de querer salir otra vez, pero el chico volvió a impedírselo—. Kôga-kun, tengo algo de prisa, así que…

—¿Por qué? ¿Es porque te espera tu novio?—Kagome suspiró. Kôga no había dejado de acosarla desde su ingreso en el equipo de animadoras, a pesar de que ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo y por dejarle bien claro que nunca tendría nada con él porque ya estaba con InuYasha.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kôga-kun. Ahora, por favor, déjame salir.

—Sinceramente, no sé qué has visto en InuYasha Taisho ¿sabías que antes estaba coladito por tu antigua sempai?—Kagome respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Ese era un hecho al que no le daba importancia. Si InuYasha estaba con ella, sería por algo, no porque fuera un mero reemplazo.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Me dejas pasar, por favor?—Lejos de escucharla, Kôga se acercó a ella. Kagome retrocedió, hasta que su espalda chocó contra las taquillas. El pánico la invadió—. Kôga-kun…

—Él no te merece, Kagome. —Kôga se acercó más a ella y tiró de uno de sus rebeldes rizos, cosa que le provocó un hondo estremecimiento a la muchacha—. Si estuvieras conmigo… —Vio como se inclinaba hacia ella, probablemente para besarla, y cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente e intentando empujarlo para alejarlo de sí.

—¡SUÉLTALA, LOBO ASQUEROSO!—El alivio la invadió al oír el grito de su novio. Seguramente habría ido a buscarla, preocupado por su tardanza. Vio como InuYasha alejaba a Kôga de su cuerpo y como ambos comenzaban a pelearse. Chilló, entre asustada y sorprendida, y corrió hacia ellos, para tratar de separarlos.

El alboroto atrajo al resto de los equipos. Los compañeros de Kôga lo agarraron, separándolo de InuYasha, mientras Miroku, quien también había bajado, se hacía cargo de InuYasha. Kagome lloraba, con el susto aún metido en el cuerpo, con Sango abrazándola de forma protectora.

Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente, se acercó a su novio, quien estaba en un rincón del vestuario, enfurruñado, dejando que Miroku le curara los moratones. Este suspiró—. Lo dejo en tus manos, Kagome, es un cabezón. —Ella asintió.

—Gracias, Miroku. —El chico se alejó, dejando a la pareja sola. Kagome se sentó frente a su novio y reanudó las curas—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—Más me dolió verte con el inútil de Kôga. —Levantó bruscamente la cabeza, sorprendida por el tono de reproche. ¿No habría pensado que ella y Kôga… La expresión que vio en sus ojos, le dijo que así era.

—InuYasha, yo no…

—Ahórrate las explicaciones. Sé perfectamente lo que vi.

—¡Pues viste mal!—gritó ella—. Yo nunca te haría algo así—murmuró, con la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas a punto de desbordar sus ojos. InuYasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué estabas a solas con Kôga y a punto de besarlo?

—¡Era él el que iba a besarme, no yo! ¡Por favor, tienes que creerme!—exclamó, desesperada.

—¿Y por qué debería?—dijo, en tono duro. Había sentido una furia asesina invadirlo al ver a aquel idiota tan tan cerca de su novia. Kôga llevaba todo el curso detrás de Kagome ¿quién no le decía que ella había cedido por fin a sus intentos de conquista? Las manos le temblaban al tan solo pensarlo.

—¡Porque me conoces! ¡Recuerda que Kôga lleva detrás de mí todo el año! ¡Pero yo nunca le he dado esperanzas y lo sabes! Yo… y-yo solo… —vio como un sonrojo adornaba las pálidas mejillas de Kagome y su enfado se aplacó un tanto. Solo él era capaz de provocarle esas reacciones.

—¿Tú solo que, Kagome?—Aquellos orbes chocolates que le encantaban se clavaron en él.

—Solo te quiero a ti. —Su respiración se cortó y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente contra su pecho. Mientras, Kagome parecía que iba a explotar de tan roja que se había puesto. Muerta de la vergüenza, guardó las cosas en el botiquín y se levantó, dispuesta a salir corriendo. Pero una férrea mano en su muñeca, le impidió moverse.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Se estremeció por el tono ronco que había salido de los labios masculinos, Armándose de valor, se giró, volviendo a perderse en esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

—Que te quiero—dijo, en un hilo de voz.

—¡Maldita sea, Kagome!—Se vio envuelta en un abrazo, mientras sus labios eran besados con violencia y una mano hacía presión en su nuca, no dejándola alejarse ni un milímetro—. Eres una tonta—susurró InuYasha, una vez que se separaron—. Deberías haber esperado a que yo te lo dijera. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado. —Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. InuYasha se apresuró a limpiárselas con el pulgar—. Pequeña tonta, yo también te quiero. —El incidente con Kôga había quedado relegado a un segundo plano en cuanto oyó que Kagome lo quería. Era verdad, ella nunca había alentado a Kôga a algo más, era solo que el muy idiota no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta—. ¿Me perdonas?—Kagome sonrió.

—Solo porque me gusta que seas un celoso compulsivo. —InuYasha rio y volvió a besarla.

—Te quiero, pequeña. —Una radiante sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la chica.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Sabes que ese uniforme te queda de muerte?—Kagome se sonrojó.

—¡InuYasha!—Él rio y Kagome le golpeó el brazo.

Ahora que todo estaba aclarado, seguirían juntos lo que quedaba de curso…

Y esperaban que muchos años más. InuYasha no dejaría escapar a Kagome de su lado. La quería más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo.

Y lo mismo con Kagome. Nunca dejaría de querer a InuYasha, él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Como dice el refrán: del odio al amor, solo hay un paso.

**Fin Del odio al amor…**

**¡Wiiiiiiii! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, reclamos y críticas, así que ya sabéis, dejadme un precioso review que me llene de crema pastelera y azúcar glass (?).**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque, como han dicho por ahí, agregar a favoritos sin dejar review es como manosear una teta ajena y salir corriendo. No me molesta que agreguéis mis historias a vuestras favoritas, pero ¿qué os cuesta dejar una línea o una palabra haciéndole saber al/a la autor/a qué os ha parecido el fanfic? Por favor, tened en cuenta el esfuerzo, el entusiasmo, el trabajo y el empeño que ponemos para traeros nuestras historias. Y como dice el refrán: es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos.**

**Y si queréis superaros a vosotros mismos, pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y su topic de retos a pedido:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas-Totosai-Retos-a -Pedido**

**¡Y eso es todo, gente! ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


End file.
